xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/Bread and a Circus (dialogue)
Scene 1: Ishmael Hills :Moimoi :Nngh...nh... Y-you... Cross? :Cross :Choice A — Worry: Show concern for the collapsed Moimoi. :Moimoi :Friend is very kind... For you see...until brotherpon comes back with Sword of Legendaryness...Moimoi is broke. :Moimoi...so hungry... Playing dead to...minimize energy consumption... :No need to worry... Only playing dead...for now. :But forget about Moimoi... Take this last piece of food to hungry brotherpon...on his journey. P-please... :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Moimoi :Last Moimoi heard...Muimui was in the west part of Ibra Ravine...in Oblivia. :Muimui said Sword of Legendaryness was in reach...but he was too hungry to carry on... So please...bring this last piece of bread...to him. :Cross :Choice A — Accept: Swear that you will deliver the bread to Muimui. :Moimoi :You BLADEs are...collection of noble friends... :Please... Save...brotherpon... Scene 2: West Ibra Ravine :Muimui :I-is that...Cross? :Muimui not sure what coincidence bring friend here, but...timing is perfect... :Please... Food... Muimui take anything... Just stick it in mouth of Muimui... :...Meh-meh! This puny thing not fill belly of Muimui! Cruel friend is mocking Muimui. :Ooo... Muimui want at least five cosse beans and three fullbelly geckos. Friend will find them, yes? Scene 3: West Ibra Ravine :Muimui :*sniff* *sniff* Mmm... Something smell great. Did friend bring food? :Ahhh! Friend is BEST friend! IT FOOOOOD! :Muimui give appropriate thanks for meal aaaand... :*HOMPHGROMNOMBLEOMNOMHARGLEBNARMOM* *gulp* :Ahhhh. Muimui finally full. :Friend saved life of Muimui. Because when Legen-dar started acting crazy earlier, Muimui got so excited he forget to eat. :Cross :Choice A — Query: Ask Muimui if he located the legendary item. :Muimui :Muimui DID find it! Er, well, to be honest, Muimui find A legendary item. ...But not sword. :Muimui found Earwax-Remover of Legendaryness! Apparently it was owned by same ancestor as sword, so signature was identical. :This time ended in failure again, but at least Muimui not going home empty-handed. :Now that this response is ruled out, Legen-dar is picking up new response in Sylvalum. :That one MUST be the Sword of Legendaryness! :...But back home for now. Muimui needs to show Moimoi that his brotherpon is not dead. Scene 4: Ishmael Hills :Moimoi :Brotherpon has returned! Muimui even bring home cosse beans as souvenir! :B-brotherpon... Was the last piece of bread Moimoi saved for you tasty and succulent? Did it make juices run down chin? :Moimoi was so hungry, but desire to help brotherpon was stronger... So Moimoi...resist temptation. :Muimui :Er, it was best thing Muimui ever tasted! Filled Muimui with energy to make it home safe. :...Right, BLADE friend? Right? And also those cosse beans Muimui went so far out of way to pick just for...brotherpon? :Cross :Choice A — Corroborate: Back up Muimui's lie. :Moimoi :Moimoi have best brotherpon in all Mira! Muimui amazing even by BLADE standards! :Muimui :R-really? Well then, next time Muimui DEFINITELY find Sword of Legendaryness and show everyone how amazing brotherpon of Moimoi really is! :Moimoi :Moimoi cannot wait! Not long now before brotherpons both eating like kings! :Oh, and here is reward for friend. Moimoi hopes BLADE friend will continue helping Muimui in quest. Category:Blog posts